dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Titles
Titles are name tags which can be unlocked by mastering certain feats or other achievements like for example completing survival mode. They were introduced with game update 51. Titles already unlocked for a player character can be set through the Styles menu. Feats which grant titles are denoted by a yellow ribbon in the feats menu. List of Titles Billionaire ... Checkmate Operative ... The Tactleneck : Collect all styles in the Checkmate Operative set Commander ... Every Front Secured : Complete all War of the Light Part II missions in the Metropolis Battlezone Jolly Old ... Winter is Coming : Complete the feats: Checking It Twice, Snowball Fight!, Twelve Days of Larfleeze, Santa's Little Helper, 15 Crazy Nights Professor ... The Ancient ... It's Not Old, It's Vintage : Collect all styles in the Runes of the Ancients set The Dangerous ... The Dynamic ... The Electrifying ... The Look of Tomorrow, Today : Collect all styles in the Reverse set The Enchanting ... Bewitched : Collect all styles in the Bewitching Battlesuit set The Epic ... An Epic Odyssey : Defeat the Paradox Tyrant in the Paradox Wave raid without closing any of the Speed Force tunnels The Eternal ... The Renewal of Spring : Complete certain Spring seasonal events The Exalted ... High Hopes : Collect all styles in the Exalted set The Excellent ... The Fearsome ... Eat, Drink and be Scary : Complete the feats: Candy Candy Candy, Costume Party, Party Crasher, and Trick Or Treat, Smell My Feat The Furious ... Houndmaster : Collect all styles in the Apokoliptian General set The Heroic ... Heroic Legionnaire : Achieve level 20 as a hero The Infinite ... Finite Possibilities : Defeat each possible combination of Council Members in the Final Boss Fight of the Nexus of Reality raid The Ingenious ... The Legendary ... Legendary Initiate : Achieve level 5 to begin Legendary Battles The Lovable ... A Hallmark of Success : Complete the specific Valentine's Day seasonal events The Mythical ... The Outlandish ... The Powerful ... The Talented ... The Tragic ... The Unstoppable ... The Vengeful ... The Victorious ... The Villainous ... Villainous Scion: Achieve level 20 as a villain ... 2015 Fortress Battler Completed round 10 of Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude ... 2015 Fortress Survivor Completed round 20 of Survival Mode: Fortress of Solitude ... Champion of Earth Champion of Earth: Achieve level 30 as a hero mentored by Superman ... Criminal Mastermind ... Knight for Justice ... Master Detective ... of Atlantis ... of Gotham ... of Metropolis ... of the Light ... Prime ... the Controller ... the Cursed ... the Exterminator ... the Healer The Healing Touch: Achieve level 10 and gain the Healer role ... the Malevolent ... the Protector ... the Tank Tanks Very Much: Achieve level 10 and gain the Tank role ... the Terminator ... the Tycoon ... the Wanderer ... the Wild Card The Joker in the Deck: Achieve level 30 as a hero mentored by The Joker ... Warrior of Truth Warrior of Truth: Achieve level 30 as a hero mentored by Wonder Woman